


Corvette; kenma kozume

by tiredsuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Issues, F/F, Kenma, Kiyoko Shimizu - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Long, Mommy Issues, One Year Later, Physical Abuse, Second Year Yachi Hitoka, Slow Burn, Trauma, kenma fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredsuna/pseuds/tiredsuna
Summary: During a small hang out at the mall, you come across a group of boys from your school. They hang out with your friend group, but one of them seems to stay behind and watch as the fireworks explode outside.At least, that's what he saw on the TV.The loud sound, instantly causing a fight or flight sense.You didn’t expect that, by chasing after someone, would get you in great trouble, both mentally and physically.





	Corvette; kenma kozume

“Can you pass me the black heels?” Kiyoko asked whilst sitting on the chair near your desk, fixing her eyeliner. She had a small bag full of makeup with her, knowing that she didn’t really need to wear as much makeup. Carefully and steadily applying the eyeliner, she looked gorgeous. “Sure.” You stood up and walked around the bed to head to the closet. There was a light purple bag full of clothes, and two pairs of shoes. Some black heels, and combat boots. Quickly rummaging to take out the shoes and folding the clothes back into its back, you walked to where Kiyoko was, applying gloss on her lips. “Here you go!” You set the pair of shoes near the desk and walked back to the bed, to search through your drawers. “Hey, you sure you wanna go to the café instead of the mall? The guys from nekoma and karasuno might be there.” She said while still looking into the mirror and fixing her hair. At that, you grabbed a black skirt and red shirt and closed the drawer shut. “Who said I wasn’t going?” You smiled and went into the bathroom to change your clothes and put on the outfit. Kiyoko gave a smile that was devilish and shook her head to one side while running her tongue across her teeth. She turned to grab the pair of shoes that you laid out for her, took out the stuffing inside them, and put them on. “What changed your mind?” She said while looking down and tying the black ribbon-like strings at the back. “Well you see the thing is, seeing you dressed up so fucking gorgeously, making it seem as though you're gonna go with one of the guys from the team, made me think ‘woah i wanna be with my goddess of a best friend!’” You said while zipping up your skirt, and walking out the bathroom. “And that’s how lil’ old y/n decided that she is going to the mall with you guys!” You smiled while holding both of your shoes in either hand and walking to the bed to put them on. Kiyoko laughed with her hand over her mouth, and turned the chair to face you. “Anyways, Yachi, Hana and Runa are already on their way to the mall. Are you ready yet?” She asked and stood up, walking to get her black purse. You finished tying the strings on your boots and stood up with a jump. “Mhm! I’ll get the keys to the car, you go on ahead.” She nodded and closed the door behind her. You grabbed your phone off the charger and checked to see if you had any new notifications. Oddly enough, you did. It was from your mom. In fact, almost all of your messages were from your mom. Not bothering to look at the messages, you turned around and shoved your phone into your pocket while rolling your eyes.

When you two arrived at the mall, you stepped out of the car and walked up to the main entrance. Strangely, while you two had taken two steps on the concrete, a red corvette pulled up next to you two. “y/n, Kiyoko! Did y’all just get here?” Kiyoko turned to face whoever had just called out your names. Looking at you guys, was Kuroo, who had his head holding onto the rim of the car door. “Actually, yeah. We’ll go to the food court while you guys park.” He nodded and told the person next to him to pull up to an empty space. Your goddess best friend hooked your arm with hers and entered the mall. Walking past many people, you gathered their stares. “Don't mind them. They’re just jealous that you look like a queen right now.” You let out a small laugh and continued to walk towards the food court. Suddenly, someone came up from behind and hugged you and Kiyoko. “y/n! I thought you weren’t coming? I’m so glad to see you!” Said person stepped back and walked in front of you two. “Wow, Shimizu, you look gorgeous as ever! You too, y/n!” Yachi, the person who had hugged you and kiyoko, complemented you guys on your appearance. “I could say the same to you.” You had returned the compliment and Kiyoko laughed. Yachi had a small bag with the bands falling over her shoulders, of course, you thought she looked absolutely stunning. Hana and Runa looked up from their phones and jumped out of their seats to greet you two. “Hey, what’s up?” Hana asked, her arms crossed while starting a small conversation and waiting for the boys to get there. “Eh, I've just been preparing for finals.” You let out an exasperated sigh and shook your head. “How’s college been treating you, Shimizu?” She then faced her head towards Kiyoko. They started talking about how the professors were less strict than how highschool and middle school teachers had said they were. “One time, he even let us out early for some chic that had called him.” Hana laughed at the memory, and we followed along with her. “I had one of my professors do the same, except it continuously happened.” You hear a male’s voice from behind you. Said guy wrapped an arm around your shoulder whilst leaning over your head and smiling. “Kuroo!” Runa exclaimed with a happy voice. She keeps denying it, but we all know she has a thing for the rooster head. “Hey hey, sorry we’re late, we had to drag kenma out of the house.” 

The guy who you assumed was Kenma scoffed at Kuroo. He had his hair grown out, with blonde tips. He was wearing a long black and red jacket that went down to his knees, black ripped jeans and some red vans. In your eyes, he had this oddly attractiveness to him. Maybe it was the mysteriousness that attracted you to him? You didn’t know at the moment as you were trying oh so hard to focus on the conversation the guys and girls were having. Apparently, Kenma wasn’t the sociable type. You noticed when Kuroo had said he had to most literally drag him away from his playstation and out of the house. Even after that little fact, he still joined into the conversation every now and then. “Let’s go walk around, we ain’t come here just to stand around.” Nishinoya hit the back of the guy’s heads and walked off, expecting y’all to follow behind him, to which you of course did. “Oh my god, look, they have a discount in zumiez!” Hana joyfully said and entered the store without any hesitation. “y/n, look, you those jeans would look hot on you.” Runa grabbed a pair of white ripped jeans and put it up against you. “Shit, they’d look nice on me too, hold on.” She went up to a mirror and fit it against her body. “Hey, i'm gonna go try this on, I'll be right back!” You went up to the hoodie rack and looked through some of the ones they had on discount. Out of surprise, you felt someone’s hand on your shoulder when you weren’t paying attention, making you flinch. “Woah there, you good?” Tanaka, the owner of the hand that scared the shit out of you, asked. “Oh, yeah, sorry you just surprised me haha-” You nervously laughed whilst still looking through the hoodies. You saw a yellow with an eccentric design and grabbed it. “Huh, thirty dollars, not bad.” I continued looking around and seeing if anything else caught your eye. You weren’t focused, plainly looking around the store. From behind you, you hear footsteps coming closer to you, so you prepared for any physical contact. “Hey, you seem out of it. You wanna get outta here?” You expected for someone to grab you, but your surprise, there was no touch. You turned around and came face to face with Kenma. This came as a shock to you, that someone would be able to notice the far away look in your eyes. “Oh uh, yeah..” You hesitantly agreed. “Can I..?” He motioned towards your hand. You can tell he didn’t mean it in a weird way, since he also seemed hesitant. “Sure” He reached for your hand and led you out of the store while trying to avoid your friends. You quickly put the hoodie back as well. He let go of your hand as soon as you had made it outside of the store. “Alright, we’re good.” He said while looking around the mall. “If you wanna go somewhere else, go ahead,” He stopped and turned his body to face the other direction. “I’m going to the game store.” You were about to walk to the bookstore, but quickly turned around and walked towards him. “Actually, I’ve been meaning to get this one game.” He turned his head to look at you, and back in front. “Suit yourself.”

“Ohh, i haven’t gotten past that level yet, its the one I'm stuck on cause the guy keeps fucking m-” A ringing noise came from your pocket. “Holy shit if it's mom I'm running.” It was actually Yachi. You let out a sigh of relief, to which Kenma did not let go unnoticed. He saw how you flinched at the sound of your phone ringing, he could see the fear in your eyes, even if it was just a simple glimpse and a split second. “Hey Yachi, whats up?” 

“Where did you go?! Kuroo said he saw you and kenma suddenly walk out of the store at different times!” 

At different times? You left at the same time?

“Yeah uh, we went to the gaming store.” 

“Oh thank god, we were worried! Okay, well, we’re about to get food. Meet us at the ramen shop in front of the book store!”

“Alright, see you in a bit.”

With that, she hung up.

“What happened?” Kenma asked, not looking up from his phone. “They want us to meet up at the ramen shop to go eat.” You put your phone back in your pocket and sighed. “Well, come on, let’s go.” She got up from one of the lounge chairs in the store and waited for Kenma to get up. He got up after a couple of moments and shoved his phone into his jacket pocket. 

Arriving at the shop, you see that they had just arrived as well. Hana walked up to you and showed you her bag. “Ended up buying the jeans!” She smiled while clapping her hands together. “Wait, Kuroo, didn’t you say they walked out at different times? How come you two got here at the same time and together?”Runa asked, hands full with bags. Everyone but Kuroo and Kiyoko looked at you two, also wanting an answer not seeming as though they were suspicious of anything. “I had gone to the game store before Kenma got there to buy a game.” You brought up the bag with the game inside it. “Ya see?” They all nodded and went into the ramen shop. “Okay uh, you guys sit down, we’ll order.” Hana and Nishinoya asked each of you what they wanted and went up to go order. “So, how’s the team?” Kuroo asked us, the karasuno managers. “We’ve been holding up, sad to say that I won’t see this team next year though haha” You laughed at the thought, instead of looking sad or feeling sad. “Aw, y/n we’ll miss you, but let’s not talk about it now and just enjoy the day!” Kiyoko nodded her head, whilst the others laughed. Kenma continued to look at his phone, however. “Fuck” The boy suddenly said and stood up. “Sorry my dads calling me, I'll be right back.” He walked outside of the shop and stood next to the large window. You watched him , he moved ever so slightly with each passing second he was on the phone. His expression morphed into one of displeasure before taking his phone away from his ear and looking down at it, staring. He ruffled his hair, and shoved the phone into his pocket a little more harshly than last time. “What the..” You whispered to yourself, confused at what happened.

“You little shit! Give me back my egg roll!” Runa grabbed Tanaka’s beanie and yanked it off, then grabbed her food and stuffed it into her mouth happily. “Look at him! Bald as ever!” Nishinoya laughed and smacked his head, making him wince and hit him back. You all laughed at the scene, nothing but in awe at their stupidness.

Finishing eating, Hana called for the check and split the pay with everyone, each paying an even amount. “Runa, can you go and pull the car up to the entrance?” Yachi nervously asked her, but she cheerfully nodded. “C’mon Kuroo!” She grabbed him and pulled him up and off of his seat. “She asked you not me-” He started to protest, but was cut off by the infamous Runa. “Did you say something? Thought so, now let’s go soldier!” She then proceeded to drag Kuroo out of the shop, while he gave a salute to the rest of us. Kiyoko let out a small laugh before continuing to gather all of her things. “Let’s go y/n, can you take some of these bags? Don’t think that Yachi, Runa and Hana will be able to fit it in their small ass car.” She asked you, and you turned your head in utter surprise. “Didn’t know a goddess could be so vulgar!” You spoke, she was going to say something, but you spoke before she did. “Kinda hot.” You winked at her before grabbing the bags and carrying them out of the store. The guys had their hands full with the food leftovers and their own bags. Kenma only had the bag in which he bought a game and steam card. He walked out and followed Nishinoya, whilst Tanaka was checking out some of the girls in the mall. Haru quickly slapped his head and ran off to go outside of the mall. “Why is everyone hitting me today?!” He yelled out before chasing after Hana, the rest of you perplexed. “Ah, don’t mind him, he can be like that sometimes.” Yachi noticed that Kenma had an especially confused look on his face, having only encountered him a couple of times, mainly during their practice matches or at the camps their schools held. “Figured.” Was all he said before walking ahead of us and stepping out of the mall along with Nishinoya. Only Hana, Yachi, Kiyoko and you were left, having small talk with each other. 

“Hey, you with the black skirt!” You slowly turned around, along with the girls. The other girls stayed close to you, as the person walked up to you. “Was wondering if uh I could get your number?” The person turned out to be one the store clerks at Zumiez. How odd. You thought to yourself. “Sorry, don’t give out my number to people I don’t know.” You simply said and walked faster than before, you were nervous. “Wait!” Said guy grabbed your wrist rather roughly before Hana smacked his hand away. “She said no, leave her alone.” She said with a stern face, before walking away. “Let’s go.” She lightly grabbed your hand and walked out of the mall and headed to where your car was. “Hey, are you okay?” Hana asked, a worried look rested on her face. “Yeah, it’s just.. It was unexpected.” You quietly and slowly said, holding your wrist that was now red with finger markings. “Fucking asshole.” Hana said before hugging you, holding you tightly. “Well, we’ll see you when we get to Kiyoko’s house, okay?” You nodded and she left to go with Runa and Yachi. Kiyoko then got into the car after putting all of the bags away into the trunk. “You sure you’re good? I mean, he grabbed you pretty roughly..” She started, but cut herself off before she could finish her sentence. “I don't know, normally I would just hit the guy if they touched me, I don't know what’s wrong today.” Still grabbing your wrist you looked at the dashboard, not turning your head away from it. “Did your mom maybe call or text you?” She carefully asked as to not mean any harm. You thought back to the message of this morning. “Yeah, actually. I just didn't bother checking it.” Well, you were telling the truth. “Alright, we’ll check it together once we get to my house. The guys will be there a bit along with the girl.” You nodded and let your head rest on the arm that was placed over the car rim. You reached into your bag and was about to take the game out, until you saw a piece of paper. 

“Text me soon-kenma”

What the fuck

You were confused when he slipped the paper in there. Then you thought back to when you were buying the game and some change fell on the ground. You noticed his hand move towards the bag, buy you didn't realize it was for that. You rolled your eyes at the gesture, not knowing or suspecting sooner even after the amount of times you looked through your bag. Seeing writing in the back of the note as well, you turned it only to let out a small laugh. 

“Btw, that yellow hoodie? I’ll just give you mine.”

That sneaky little fuck.


End file.
